1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for implementing a multi-vision system by controlling a plurality of portable terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “multi-vision” refers to a method for displaying a single item of content by using a plurality of independent display devices. Since a single display device technically has a limited size, a multi-vision system which includes a plurality of display devices is mainly used when it is necessary to display a large image having a high resolution or a moving image.
In order to implement, i.e., set, a conventional multi-vision system, after arranging display devices, an appropriate media source should be provided to a corresponding display device based on a respective location of each portable terminal. For this, a multi-vision system manager should confirm respective locations of the display devices and then manually connect many cables to the display devices one by one, or should properly set a link between a source device and a sink device in the case of wireless communication.